I have loved you forever.
by Eris Queen of the Shadows
Summary: A new fic about Mirai Trunks and Pan. Why because I like Mirai Trunks a little better than I do the other Trunks. If you wanna know what is going to happen. Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: No I haven't given up on Twilight's Kingdom

Author's Note: No I haven't given up on Twilight's Kingdom. I will continue to work on it. I just had this great idea for a fic and I had to write it down. It's a Mirai Trunks and Pan story. Why? Because I like Mirai Trunks better than I do the other Trunks. Future Trunks seems more mysterious and dashing than the other Trunks. Plus I have to say that I love his Capsule Corp jacket! I would love to have it. Maybe on day I will become a fashion designer and have my own line that is inspired by anime. Anyway, back on track. No I don't won Dragonball Z or GT. So don't rub it in okay! 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

~Pan~

"Why? Why does this always have to happen to me?" Pan sobbed as she began packing up her things into her two well warn suitcases. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Two days ago Pan had returned from Oxford, where she was attending college. (a/n: Hey! She has Gohan for a dad. You expect her to go to any other school?) She had been so excited to see her friends and family. She was also excited to tell Trunks exactly how she felt about him. 

While she was in Oxford, she had discovered that she was in love with Trunks. Completely and madly in love with him. She had hoped that he would feel the same way about her but all of her hopes and dreams came crashing down as soon as she got off of the plane.

~Flashback~

"Panny!" Gohan and Videl shouted as soon as Pan stepped out of the terminal. 

Pan's face lit up in a huge smile as she dropped her carryon bags and rushed to greet her mothers and father. "Mum! Dad!" Pan cried.

"It's good to have you back Pan." Gohan whispered in his daughter's ear.

"It's good to be home Dad." Pan replied with the famous Son smile.

"Oh listen to my Granddaughter! She has an accent!" Chi Chi cried as she hugged Pan when Videl and Gohan were through with her.

Pan laughed. "That's what happens when you spend five years in England, Gran."

Goten quickly grabbed Pan and swung her around. "I missed you Pan-chan! I didn't have anyone but Bra to bug and that gets old!"

Bra smacked Goten on the arm playfully. "Watch it buster!"

Goten put Pan down. "Yes ma'am."

Pan laughed again and hugged her best friend. "Okay, now I want a list of all of the best shops in London, so just in case I ever go there. I will be prepared." Bra told her.

"Will do."

"We're glad that you are back Pan." Bulma said as she walked over to Pan and gave her a hug. "Just remember, if you need a job. There will always be on at Capsule Corp for you."

"Thanks Bulma-san."

Pan looked over at Vegeta. He nodded a greeting and looked her over once. "You look as if you have gone weak brat. Don't they have any dojo's in that country?"

"They do and I haven't gone weak. I can still give you a challenge." Pan replied quickly.

"Well see. Gravity room tomorrow at six." 

"Vegeta! You can't challenge her tomorrow!" Bulma interrupted.

"Says who woman? I can do anything that I feel like."

"You know why you can't."

Pan gave Vegeta and Bulma a strange look. "Am I missing something here?"

"Uh...you will have to ask Trunks and Marron about this later. I am sure that they will want to be the ones to tell you." Bulma replied.

"Speaking of Marron and Trunks where are they? I wanted to talk to Trunks as soon as I got home."

"They are at Capsule Corp. Why don't we go there and you can visit with them."

Pan looked at Bulma strangely. "Why do I get the feeling that you are trying to hide something from me?"

Bulma ignored her question as Gohan and Videl ushered Pan to the car waiting outside.

As soon as Pan arrived at Capsule Corp, she knew immediately that something was going on. The entire house was covered with people. "Having one of your famous parties again Bulma-san?" Pan joked as she stepped out of the car.

"You could say that." Bulma replied.

Pan turned and looked at Bulma and then at the others. They all wore the same expression on their faces. All of them except Vegeta, he looked as he normally did. "Okay, what's going on? Why does ever look as if they are at a funeral?"

Before anyone could reply. There was a loud shout from the door of the Capsule Corp. "Pan! You're home!"

Pan turned to see her best friend Marron rushing towards her. "Oh, Pan! I am so glad that you decided to come for the wedding! I was so afraid that you would never want to speak to me again!" Marron said hugging Pan.

"What wedding?" Pan asked as she pulled away from Marron.

"You mean that you never got the invite?" 

Pan shook her head slowly. "No. Once again I ask what wedding?"

"Pan…Trunks and I are getting married tomorrow at noon."

In one second, Pan's entire world came crashing down on her. She instantly knew why everyone was so reluctant to tell her where Marron and Trunks were. "I didn't know that you hadn't gotten the invite. I sent it to you dorm room."

"I…uh…had to switch dorms because my roommate wanted to room with her best friend instead of me. I guess that your mother and father didn't tell you. Wow…you and Trunks huh? Congratulations!" Pan said trying to cover her shock.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad at you?"

"Well…everyone but Trunks knew that you were in love with him before you went to Oxford."

Pan laughed at the comment. "I was, but not any more. I am so happy for you Marron. So tell me when did you two fall in love?"

As Marron and Pan walked into the Capsule Corp, Gohan turned to Videl. "Well, she handled that much better than I though she would."

Videl shook her head sadly. "No Gohan, she hasn't handled this. All that we just saw a few minutes ago was an act."

~End Flashback~

Once Pan was finished packing her things. She pulled a piece of paper out of one of her notebooks and quickly wrote a note to her mother and father.

__

Dear Mum and Dad,

I am sorry to have to do this to you, but I need some time alone. I'm not sure where I am going, but don't worry. I know how to take care of myself and I will be fine. Tell Trunks and Marron that I wish them many years of happiness. Remember that I love you. I'll come back when I am ready to.

-Your daughter

Pan

P.S. Tell Dad that he won't be able to find me. I borrowed Bumla's ki blocker, so he won't be able to find me.

Pan took the note and placed it on her bed. She then walked over to her bedroom window and opened it. A few seconds later, she took off into the night sky.

***

Mirai Trunks drooped to his knees in front of his mother's grave. He began sobbing as the rain poured down on his head. He was alone now. He had nothing left. Ever since he had defeated the androids, his world had slowly been dying. Almost everything that he had known was gone.

Trunks sat there in the rain for hours. Wishing that the earth would swallow him up and end his pain. When the rain finally ended, Trunks slowly stood up. He stretched his tired legs and began slowly walking towards his empty home. 

As he did Trunks looked up at the sky. "Are you happy now Kami? All that I have is gone. There is nothing left for me here. All that I have worked for is gone. The only satisfaction that I have is, knowing that the past version of me is not going to have to deal with this pain!" 

It was then that it hit him. _The past!_ He though to himself. _That's where I can go! There is nothing left for me here. At least in the past I will be able to see my family and friends alive!_

A small smile appeared on Trunks' face as he raced off towards Capsule Corp. As soon as he arrived he raced into his mother's workshop and turned on the lights. As he did, memories came flooding back to him. Trunks blinked back his tears and began looking everywhere. 

After a few moments he found what he was looking for. In the corner of the workshop, covered with a large sheet, was his time machine. Trunks pulled the sheet off and smiled. He quickly opened the door and began checking all of the instruments. 

As he checked the control panel the main screen of the machine lit up and his mother's face appeared. "Hello Trunks. If you are watching this then the one thing that I feared the most has happened. I have died and left you alone." Bulma began. 

"Since you are watching this then I can assume that you are deciding to go back to the past. Which is exactly what I want you to do."

Trunks stared at his mother's image. On the screen Bulma let out a laugh. "I can just picture you now. Sitting in the chair, with your mouth hanging open. Wondering if you hear me right. Yes Trunks, you did. I want you to go to the past. I doubt that there is nothing for you here. At least in the past you can start a new life and at least be happy. I already packed cloths and enough food to feed a sayin for at lest two years. So you should be fine. Take care my son. Know that I will always love you no matter what."

With that the screen went blank. Trunks reached out and touched the screen. "Goodbye mother."

He then reached over and pushed the ignition button. A few seconds later the time machine disappeared into the past.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well, that ends the first chapter of this story. Let me know what you think by reviewing! Yes I promise that the next chapter of Twilight's Kingdom will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm back once again with chapter 2

Author's Note:I'm back once again with chapter 2!Wow!I can't believe this, over 20 reviews for this one chapter.The most that I have ever gotten before!I feel loved.Anyway, I don't own Dragonball.No matter how hard I wish and pray.If I did then I could steal Mirai Trunks' jacket!Oh!One more warning.Mirai Trunks is going to be an @$$hole to Pan in this chapter.So I am already apologizing.Enough of my rambling, on with the story!

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pan soared through the sky as she raced over the ocean.As she flew she enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her face.Ever since she was a child, Pan had always loved to fly.It was the only way that she could feel free.Now it was the only way that she could keep Trunks off of her mind.

Pan glanced down at her wristwatch and sighed.It was 1:00.Marron and Trunks' wedding was in full swing.Pan allowed a small smile as she imagined what the people at the wedding were doing.Bulma and Chi-Chi were probably sobbing their eyes out.While Vegeta was sitting beside his wife, trying to act like he did not care that his wife was sobbing.Bra and Goten would be both watching Trunks and Marron exchange vows, considering the fact that they were the Maid of Honor and Best Man.

Pan felt tears come to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away._This is no time to cry! Pan though to herself.__ I have to find some place to stay for as long as I am gone._

It was then that she spotted a small island that she had not seen before._Perfect!That is the last place that anyone would look for me._

Pan floated down and landed on the island.She slipped her book bag off and sat down on the sandy beach.She pulled out a small compass and map.Then without another word, she began to plot out exactly where she was.

***

Mirai Trunks pressed the button to one of his capsules and a few seconds later a huge two-bed room house, equipped with a gravity room and a med lab appeared."Thank you Mom!" Trunks said as he walked into his new house.

The house itself was completely furnished with everything that he would ever need for the rest of his life.Trunks smiled happily and began walking around the house learning what every room was.

When he came to the living room a huge smile was on his face.His mother had packed his stereo and all of his favorite CD's.Happily he walked over to it and began shuffling through them."Limp Bisket, Everclear, Godsmack, Powerman 5000, Papa Roach, Blink 182, Garbage, Disturbed, I wondered where that CD was."

Trunk pulled out the Disturbed CD and put it into the stereo.He turned it on and turned up the volume almost to the maximum.As the music began to fill the air, Trunks began head banging and dancing all around the living room.

***

Pan smiled to herself as she plotted the exactly where she was on her map."There!At least Dad won't kill me when I come home because he will know where I was."

Pan tucked her map and compass back into her book bag as she heard loud music coming from somewhere.She quickly stood up and slipped her book bag on her back.With one last check that Bulma's ki blocker was still working.She walked off in search of the sourced of the music.

As Pan followed the music, she noticed that a Capsule house was off in the distance.Panic filled her._I know that it wasn't there when I first came here.So someone had to arrived at the same time that I did or just after. Pan thought to herself.__The only question is who._

A few seconds later Pan arrived at the Capsule house, the music was defiantly coming from the house.Pan reached up and was about to ring the doorbell but thought better of it._Whoever is inside isn't going to be able to hear me if I ring the doorbell. Pan thought as she reached up and tested the doorknob to see if it was unlocked._

Much to Pan's surprise it was._Whoever this is, is certainly trusting or doesn't expect anyone to be on this island._

Pan opened the door and walked into the house.She followed the music into the living room.Where a young man dressed in a purple jacket with the Capsule Corp logo on it.Pan watched as he danced around the room.Singing along with music.Pan stood and watched him until the song ended.It was then that she began clapping loudly.

Mirai Trunks spun around to see a young woman with raven colored hair standing at the entrance of the living room clapping."Bravo!You are a good dancer…" the girl trailed off as tears began to form in her eyes as she recognized who the person was, or at least looked like. 

Even though she wished and prayed, she knew that the young man standing before her was not her Trunks.He was different somehow.

Mirai Trunks looked at her strangely."What's wrong?Why are you crying?"

Pan shook her head.She wiped the tears from her eyes."It's nothing.You just remind me of someone.Sorry."

"Okay.I just have two questions for you.Who are you and why are you in my house?" Trunks asked.

"Oh!I'm sorry.I forgot to introduce myself.I'm Pan Son.And as for why I am in your house, I followed the music and it led me here.You really should learn to lock your doors to keep people out."

"Really?Personally right now I only want to keep raven haired girls named Pan Son out of my house."

Before Pan could react Trunks walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm.He then began dragging her to the front door."What are you doing?" Pan shouted as Trunks tossed her outside.

"Getting rind of unwanted house guests."With that Trunks turned, walked back inside his house and slammed the door shut.

"Hey!You can't do that to me!" Pan shouted pounding on the door.

Trunks opened the door and smiled."Yes I can.You are the one who came into my house uninvited.Oh and by the way.What ever my other self did to you.I suggest you get over it.There is no use about worrying about the past.Get on with your life."

Pan glared at Mirai Trunks."Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?I am twenty-six years old!"

"Am I supposed to begin to even care?Good-bye now." Trunks said as he tried to shut the door again.

Pan quickly put her foot in the door."You are defiantly nothing like Trunks from this time period."

Mirai Trunks gave her a Vegeta like smirk."Took you this long to figure that out?You must be related to Goku."

Pan growled at Trunks."Do not talk about my Grandfather that way!"

"Who's going to stop me?You?"

"Yes."

Trunks poked his head out of the door and looked around."Really where is the army that you will need to even begin to take me on?"

Pan growled even louder and charged towards Trunks.With a smile he slammed the door shut as Pan slammed into it."Open this door right now, you arrogant, pompous bastard!  
  


"Yep.That's exactly what I am.My father died before he married my mother." Trunks replied through the door.

"Stupid arrogant, jerk!" Pan hissed as she walked away from the house.

Trunks laughed as he walked into his living room and changed the CD in the stereo.As he did, Trunks felt a little guilty._Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to her.Nah!With that Trunks turned the volume back up and the music filled the air once again._

***

Pan began sobbing as she dropped her knees on the beach."Why are you doing this to me Dende?" Pan shouted at the top of her lungs."Do you enjoy torturing me like this?"

"Pan?" a voice suddenly, asked from behind her.

Pan quickly stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.She turned around and was shocked to find Marron standing behind her."Pan?What are you doing here?" Marron asked.

"I…uh…well…I decided to go on vacation.This was the first island that I found and I figured that I would stop here and rest for a short while." Pan lied."What are you doing here?Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon with Trunks?"

"Oh we are." 

Pan's face fell."You are?"

Marron nodded and smiled happily."This island is a wedding present from Bulma and Vegeta.So Trunks and I figured what better place to have our honeymoon than on our own privet island."

"Of course, what better place.So how was the wedding?"

"Oh it was wonderful.It would have been even better if you had come to it.But your parents explained that you were only staying at home for that one night."

Pan nodded, thankful that her parents lied for her."Yeah, I'm sorry about that.I really would have loved to come but I had a prior engagement that I had to go to."

"What engagement?"

"I…uh…well…" Pan stuttered.

***

Mirai Trunks felt guilty for what he had done to the girl.He knew that his mother was probably furious at him, not to mention his old sensei Gohan.After all he did just kick Goten's daughter out of his house.Trunks sighed to himself and walked over to the stereo and turned it off.He then walked over to the front window and looked out.

Pan was talking to some blond girl on the beach in front of his house."Great more visitors.I come to this time to be alone and what happens.More and more people find me." Trunks muttered as he walked to the front door and opened it.

As soon as the door opened Mirai Trunks could hear the too girl's conversation.He could also feel a powerful ki, one that was almost identical to his."Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon with Trunks?" Mirai Trunks heard Pan ask the blond as he walked out of his house.

"Oh we are." the blond replied.

"You are?"

"This island was a wedding present from Bulma and Vegeta.So Trunks and I figured what a better place to take our honeymoon on our own privet island." 

_So in this time, I get married to the blond? Mirai Trunks though to himself.__Interesting._

_ _

"I had a prior engagement." Pan said snapping Mirai Trunks out of his thoughts.

"What engagement?"

"I…uh…well…" Pan stuttered.

"She had an engagement with me." Mirai Trunks said suddenly.

The blond spun around and her eyes grew huge."Another Trunks?" she whispered.

"What do you mean another me Marron?" Present Trunks asked coming out of nowhere.A few seconds later he spotted Mirai Trunks and froze.

Mirai Trunks looked at his past self and smirked._Maybe I should be glad that I grew up without a father.At least in my time I don't look as wimpy as this time line Trunks does._"I'm the other you." he told Present Trunks. 

"You must be Mirai Trunks.My…I mean our mother told me that you came from the future to save our time." Present Trunks said after he got over the shock of seeing his double."Is there something wrong in the future that you have to warn us about?"

Mirai Trunks shook his head."No, I came back to the past to live out the rest of my life.In my time line, my mother died a few days ago.She built me another time machine so I could travel back to the past and be happy."

Marron nodded."I see and just how did you meet up with Pan?"

"I called Capsule Corp looking for my mother in this time line, but no one was home.So I tried to call my old sensei Gohan.Instead on going directly to Chi-Chi's house.It called his house.Pan, being the only one there, answered the phone and I explained my situation to her.She agreed to come and spend some time with me here on this island as long as I agreed to help her train." Mirai Trunks explained.

"Yep!You know me an training." Pan added with a fake smile.

Marron nodded."Oh, okay.Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I asked her not to tell anyone that I was here.I didn't want to cause people to think that some thing was going to happen and get all panicked." Mirai Trunks replied.

"I see." Present Trunks said nodding his head."Well, we better be getting back to the house we have a lot of unpacking to do, don't we Marron."

Marron taking Present Trunks' hint, nodded."Yep, lots of stuff to unpack.Well, I hope to see you two some time around the island."

With that she and Present Trunks turned and walked off.Pan then turned to Mirai Trunks."Looks like you and me are going to be room mates for as long as those two are on the island."

Mirai Trunks glared at her."You owe me big Pan.Really big."

Pan gulped as Mirai Trunks turned and headed back into his capsule house._What have I gotten myself into?_ Pan thought as she grabbed her book bag and followed Mirai Trunks into his house. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well I actually finished another chapter of the story.I am so proud of myself!If you are a fan of my story Battle of the Bands, the final chapter is up.So you can read it if you want.Also to all of the fans of Twilight's Kingdom, I promise that I will have the next chapter out soon.I am just a little busy with school and the fact that we are moving.So I don't have much time to write.Please review.It makes me feel loved!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hiya

Author's Note: Hiya! I'm back again. Just when you though that you could get rid of me, I come back for more. Okay, on with the disclaimer. I don't own Dragonball as I keep telling you people! So leave me alone. Well, anyways on with the story.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pan followed Mirai Trunks into his capsule house. "You can have this bed room here." Trunks explained as he stopped in front of a rather large bedroom. "There should be everything that you need in there. If not let me know. I'll see if I can find it. My room is on other side of the house.

"Here is the bathroom, living room, gravity room, med lab, and the kitchen. We can take turns cooking if you want. Although I am warning you, about the only thing that I can cook is fried rice. With Bulma as a mother, you don't really learn how to cook that well. Sorry." Trunks explained as he gave Pan a quick tour of the house.

Pan nodded. "I'll be happy to do the cooking. I don't mind. Grandma Chi-Chi taught me everything. That way at least I know I will won't die from starvation or food poisoning, while I am here."

Trunks gave Pan a look but didn't say anything. "Now about the terms of this little living arrangement. I expect you to be in the gravity room every morning by six. If we are going to convince the other Trunks and that girl he is married to…"

"Marron."

"Thank you, Marron, that you are actually here to train we are going to do nothing but that. I decide when we begin and when we end. You are a strong fighter but you can easily become stronger. Is that clear?"

Pan nodded and saluted Trunks. "Sir yes sir!"

Trunks gave her a look. "Funny."

"Sorry."

"You have thirty minutes to get changed for training. If you aren't out here, then I am going to come and drag you to the gravity room kicking and screaming if I have to."

"I'll be there don't worry."

With that Pan turned and headed into her room. As soon as the door to her room shut, Trunks let out a sigh. "This girl is going to be nothing but trouble."

***

Trunks warmed up and stretched as he waited for Pan. He had changed out of his cloths and put on a dark blue tank top with a pair of baggy black gi pants. While he was warming up the door to the gravity room opened and Pan walked in. She was dressed similar to Trunks, with a red tank top instead of blue. Her hair was tied back with her trademark bandana. 

As Pan began to do her warm up, Trunks could not help but stare at her. She was defiantly more muscular that any of the other girls in the future, which amazed Trunks. He was used to all of the weak girls who refused to even think about sparing, in fear that they might break a nail. _She will defiantly be an interesting person to hang out with._ Trunks though to himself as Pan finished her warm ups. "Ready to go?" Trunks asked.

Pan nodded. "When ever you are."

Trunks took a fighting stance. "Prepare for the beating of your life!"

Pan took her fighting stance and smiled at Trunks. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you."

Trunks smiled and leapt up into the air. Pan followed suit. (A/N: I suck at writing fight scenes, so don't expect much.) Trunks swung his right fist at Pan's head but she easily blocked and stuck back with her own. Trunks smirked to himself and began to attack Pan harder. 

To the human eye both of the combatants would have been nothing more than two blurs, much like Goku and Cell were in the Cell Games. Both Pan and Mirai Trunks had never fought so hard before. Outside where Trunks could feel their _kis _sky rocketing. "What's wrong sweetie?" Marron asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and stood on her tiptoes to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Just checking up on Panny. Making sure that the other me doesn't try to kill her." Trunks replied turning around in his wife's embrace and giving her a kiss on the lips. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Marron though for a moment and then smiled. "Only a few hundred times but I don't mind hearing you say it again and again." 

Trunks smiled back at her and gave her a passionate kiss. "Your wish is m command my lady."

With that Trunks scooped Marron up in his arms and carried her off to the Capsule house where they were staying while they were on the island.

***

Pan moaned in pain as she stepped out of the shower. She dried off and dressed in a pair of sweats and another tank top that she borrowed from Mirai Trunks. She then headed in to the kitchen for something to eat. Today had been one of the hardest training days that she had ever done in her life. Well, maybe not the hardest considering the workout the Vegeta had given her on the day that she returned to Japan. But all of the pain and bruises that her body was covered with was worth it, if it would help her become a Super Sayin.

Ever since Pan was a kid, Pan had longed to become a Super Sayin. No matter how hard her father tried to convince her that the chances of her actually becoming a Super Sayin were slim to none. Pan sighed to herself and began making herself sixty sandwiches. Once she was done, Pan walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She was about to take a bite of her sandwich when she heard a small sobbing sound. Courious of what the sound could be. Pan quickly got up and followed the sound to Trunks' room. She paused at the door and listened. She heard the sound once again. 

Going against her better judgement, Pan slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. Trunks was sitting on his bed crying. Pan pushed the door open further and silently walked into the room. When she was close enough, Pan noticed that Trunks was holding a picture of himself, Gohan, and his mother. In the picture Trunks did not look to be old than four. He was standing beside his mother, holding a trophy, with a huge smile on his face. Bulma had a similar smile on her face as she held Trunks in her arms. Gohan stood behind them smiling the famous Son smile.

"It was taken before the Androids found the underground city that the population of earth had hidden in. Because their had been two years of peace in the city. A huge festival was held. There was an ice cream eating contest for the kids. Whoever could eat the most ice cream in an hour won the contest. Because I was half Sayin, I won hands down. I was so excited, because it was the first time that I had ever won anything.

"The next day, the Androids located the city. Everything was destroyed and never again was there ever a celebration of peace, or at least not until I killed the Androids and Cell." Trunks said, not looking up for the picture. "I can still remember asking my mother if my father was watching me from heaven. She told me that he was and that he would have been very proud of me. Because I was able to show the humans what a Sayin Prince could do."

With that Trunks began sobbing again. Pan quickly walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed. She pulled him close and gave him a hug. "Shhhh…It's okay. Everything will be okay." Pan whispered in his ear as Trunks continued to cry.

"It hurts so much Pan. I'm alone now. I don't have anyone." Trunks replied.

"What do you mean you don't have any one?" Pan asked.

"My mother is dead. That's why I came to the past. She wanted me to go to the past so at least I could be happy for a little while."

"Oh Trunks. I'm so sorry."

Trunks pulled himself out of Pan's embrace and wiped his tears away. "It's okay. You didn't know. No one did. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I was the one who was rude to you today and tried to kick you out."

"Well, I shouldn't have tried to barge my way in. It's your house after all. Tell you what. Why don't we start over and re-introduce ourselves. Then we can forget that this afternoon even happened. Deal?" Pan asked sticking out her hand.

Trunks nodded and shook Pan's hand. Pan quickly stood up and turned around and then back around to face Trunks. "Oh hello. I didn't think that there was anyone else on this island. I'm Son Pan." Pan asked.

Trunks couldn't help but smile at Pan's antics. He stood up. "Nice to meet you Son Pan. I am Trunks Briefs."

"See now was that so hard?" Pan asked.

Trunks shook his head. "No." Trunks glanced down at his wristwatch. "It's almost one in the morning. You better go to bed if you are going to meet me in the Gravity room by six."

"All right. Good night M. Trunks"

Trunks gave her a look. "M. Trunks?"

Pan shrugged. "It's easier than calling you Mirai Trunks all the time."

Before Trunks could say anything Pan turned and hurried out of the room. _I was right, that girl is nothing but trouble._

***

Time slowly passed on the small island as it normally does. Everyday Pan and M. Trunks trained as hard as they could. But the level of Super Sayin remained out of Pan's reach. "I am beginning to think that I will never be able to become a Super Sayin." Pan muttered to herself as she sat down on the window seal of the window in her bedroom and stared out of it.

"With that attitude you won't." Trunks replied walking into Pan's room holding a plate of leftovers. 

Pan glared at him and snitched a piece of fried chicken off of his plate. She then turned her attention back to something out side. Trunks walked behind her and looked out. He could see his other self and Marron playing in the surf. "You loved him didn't you?" Trunks asked.

Pan nodded slowly. "For as long as I could remember I have."

"Then why did you let him go off and get married to that Marron girl?"

Pan sighed sadly. "On the day that I came back I had dinner with your family here in this time line like I normally would. I had planned to tell Present Trunks how I felt about him. Hoping somewhere in my heart that he would feel the same that I felt about him."

"Did you?" Trunks asked sitting on the bed across from Pan.

Pan shook her head and looked at Trunks, he could see the tears in her eyes. "I couldn't. Not after I saw the way that he looked at Marron. I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

Pan wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled sadly. "When we were eating dinner, he gave her the same look that my father gives my mother whenever he looks at her. I knew that he truly loved her and I knew that there was no way that he could ever love me. At first it was painful, but now I'm happy for them. They deserve them and I know that Marron will take good care of Trunks."

Trunks nodded. "Well, you know the saying. It is better to love and loose than never love at all."

Pan glared at Trunks. "Whoever came up with that dumb saying should be drug out into the street and shot."

Trunks smiled at her. "I have a question for you Pan."

"I have an answer for you." Pan replied.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Does anyone know that you are actually here on this island?"

Pan shook her head. "Nope no one besides Marron, her Trunks and you."

"Don't you think that you should call someone to at least let them know where you are?"

"I left them a note telling them that I needed to be alone for a while. So they know that I will be gone for a while."

"I think that you should call them Pan. I know if I were Gohan I would be worried to death about you."

Pan sighed. "Okay fine. I'll call someone, just not my father. He will track me down and drag me home. I'm not ready to go yet. Where's the video phone?"

"In the kitchen beside the washer and dryer." Trunks replied.

"Thanks."

With that Pan stood up and left the room. As she did, Trunks looked back out the window. Trunks and Marron were still having the time of their lives in the water. Trunks turned away from the scene and walked out of the room.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well, I finally finished another chapter of I have love you forever. I hope that you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. I promise that there will be more romance between Pan and Mirai Trunks in the coming chapters. Please go down to that wonderful little box and type me a lovely review. It makes me feel so loved to see an e-mail from [bot@fanfiction.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:bot@fanfiction.net



	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yes! I am still alive. It might not have seemed like it but I am. I got a new computer and I have been trying to figure out how to get the blasted thing to work. I am back this time with another installment of I have loved you forever. I promise that I will finish the last part of Twilight's Kingdom. I am just a little slow with the last chapter because once I finish it, the story will be over and I will be sad. Anyway, as usual I don't own Dragonball or it's characters. I am just borrowing them for a while without the intent of returning them, so ha! I do own my little Chibi Trunks key chain my mom bought for me and the Mirai Trunks sticker I bought at House of Anime. Hey! I needed a little inspiration, plus it was only a dollar and how could I have passed up on a deal like that? I'll stop talking now since I am sure you want to go on and read the fic. So enjoy!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pan walked into the kitchen, still holding the chicken leg that Trunks had given her earlier. She munched on it happily as she entered the laundry room and sat down at the videophone. Pan punched the familiar numbers for Bra's videophone and sat back to wait for the phone to dial. A few seconds later a view of Bra's room appeared on the screen, but Bra was no where to be seen. Pan was about to call out for her friend when she heard a faint giggle followed by what sounded like two people making out. 

Pan quickly put two and two together and a devious plan came to mind. "Uncle Goten look out! It's Vegeta!" Pan shouted as loud as she could.

Instantly there was a loud crash and a nervous Goten's head popped up from the side of Bra's bed that Pan could see that his face was covered with lipstick kisses. "Daddy I can explain everything…" Bra began as she quickly sat up and began wiping the smeared lipstick off her face.

Pan couldn't hold back her laughter any more as she watched the two panic, afraid that their little love affair was discovered. Bra froze when she realized that her father had not come storming into the room. In fact he wasn't even home. Her mother had drug him out shopping. That was why Goten was over. They had the house to themselves. She was even more confused when she heard the laughter filling the room. Bra turned to her right to see Pan laughing her head off. "Pan?" Bra shouted both angry and happy to see her best friend.

"Oh man! That was so classic! I could not have planned that better if I tried." Pan said trying to contain her laughter but failing.

Bra got up off the bed and lifted up the bottom of the bedspread. She looked at Goten who was now hiding under the bed. "It was Pan, sweetie. My Dad's not here. It's safe for you to come out."

Goten poked his head out from under the bed spread and looked up at the videophone screen. "Hi Panny!" he said crawling out from under the bed and giving her a classic Son smile.

"Hi Uncle Goten. How long have you two been sneaking these make out sessions in?" Pan asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Um…well…see…" Goten began stuttering.

Bra sighed and shoved her boyfriend out of the way. She sat down in front of the videophone. "We have been dating since three weeks after you left to go to Oxford."

Pan's eyes grew large. "You two have been dating for that long and you didn't tell me?"

Bra looked down at the ground guiltily. "We didn't want anyone to know. We were scared that if someone found out then they would tell my dad and…"

"He basically kill me." Goten finished for Bra.

"Don't worry. You secret is safe with me. Besides, I always thought that you two would make a cute couple." Pan replied with a smile.

"Thanks P-chan. I owe you one. By the way, where are you? You dad is about to go nuts with worry." Bra replied.

Pan smiled again at the mention of her old nickname that only Bra could call her. "No problem B-chan…as for where I am? Let's just say that I am on a little island in the middle of the ocean."

Just then there was a loud crashing sound, followed by a long string of curses. Bra gave Pan an odd look. "Pan, who was that?"

Pan sighed and shook her head. "My roommate and sparring partner. He doesn't seem to be able to master the art of cooking yet."

"Oh? Your roommate is a he? Is he cute?" Bra asked with an evil gleam in her eye.

"What? Pan you are rooming with a guy? He better damn well be gay. Because if he lays one hand on you. I will kill him!" Goten growled.

"Uncle Goten quit jumping to conclusions. My roommate is a really nice guy. You would like him if you met him. He is trying to help me go Super Sayin." Pan replied trying to calm down Goten.

"Oh! Can we meet him now?" Bra asked hoping to meet the guy who would help her best friend forget her baka brother. 

Pan shrugged. "I'll go ask him if he wants to meet you. I don't know if he will or not. He is kind of a privet guy."

Bra waited patiently as Pan got up and headed back into the kitchen. "This guy better not be trying anything with my niece. If he does I'll…" Goten began but was silenced by a kiss from Bra.

"Hush. This guy has to be nice. Otherwise he would be dead by now. You know as well as I do that there is no way Pan would tell someone that she doesn't trust about her trying to become Super Sayin. Besides, didn't you see that little twinkle in her eyes when she mentioned him? I think she is beginning to fall for him, whoever he is."

Goten muttered something under his breath as Pan came back to the phone. "Where is he?" Bra asked looking around, trying to find Pan's mystery guy.

"He's coming. Don't worry. He's just a little slow." Pan replied as a figure walked into the dimly lit room.

Bra gasped as she recognized whom the figure was. "Pan? What are you doing living with my brother? Where's Marron?"

Pan smiled at her question as Mirai Trunks made Pan scoot in her seat and share it, so he could get a good look at his sister and Goten. Pan glared at him but didn't say anything. Trunks pointed at Bra and Goten. "So who are they again?" he asked.

"The girl is your sister Bra and the guy is my Uncle Goten and the second son of Chi-Chi and Goku." Pan explained, ignoring Bra's comment for the time being.

"Wow…so my parents did stay together in this timeline."

"Pan? Why aren't you answering my question?" Bra demanded.

Pan smiled again. "This technically is not your brother Bra. This is Mirai Trunks, the one who came to warn our parents about the androids that were coming. Everything in his world is dead. So he came here to live out the rest of his life and we just happened to bump into each other here on the island."

"Wow!" Goten said after several moments of silence as he and Bra absorbed what Pan had told them. "I heard stories about you but I never thought that I would ever meet you. This is cool."

"It's nice to meet you too Goten. I am glad that at least I did help save the world a little in this time." 

"So is it just you two on this island?" Bra asked hoping that romance was in the air. She knew that Pan deserved to be happy after she watched Trunks get married to Marron.

"Well…your brother from this time line and Marron are on this island also. It seems that we are all on the island that Bulma bought for Trunks and Marron, as a wedding present." Pan replied

Bra's mouth dropped open. "You have got to be kidding me."

Pan shook her head. "Nope, but it doesn't really matter. Mirai Trunks and me hardly see them. We spend most of our time in the gravity room."

It was then that Pan began to smell a strange smell in the air. "Trunks, what's that smell?" Pan asked sniffing the air.

"Uh…before I came in here. I put something in the oven." Trunks replied, as he was about to stand up.

Pan shook her head. "I'll take care of it Trunks. You stay here and talk to Uncle Goten and your sister slash my future Aunt Bra."

"Pan!" Bra shouted and blushed scarlet.

Pan smiled sweetly at her. "Just telling him the truth."

Bra was about to start yelling at her when Pan made a quick exit. "Oh I am going to kill her when she gets back here."

Trunks laughed at Bra's comment. She was defiantly his sister. "So…" he began, not really sure how to have a conversation with Goten and Bra. 

"Pan's not causing you too much trouble is she?" Goten asked.

"Other than barging her way into my house, forcing me to let her stay here and demanding that I help her reach Super Sayin…she hasn't given me any trouble at all." Trunks replied with a smile on his face.

Both Bra and Goten laughed at this comment. "That sounds like Panny." Goten said.

Before Trunks could reply there was a loud shout from the kitchen. "Trunks Briefs! You are here by banned from this kitchen except to get food out of the fridge or if I am in there with you." Pan shouted.

Trunks blushed sheepishly. "I better go before she kills me. It was nice talking to you."

"Bye," both Goten and Bra said as Trunks cut off the video phone connection.

"Did you see that?" Bra asked excitedly as she stood up from the chair in front of her phone.

"See what?" Goten asked as clueless as usual.

"The way that they acted towards each other. Pan may wined up being my sister-in-law after all!"

Goten gave Bra a look and allowed her to drag him back over to her bed. He could tell that she was once again in one of her plotting moods. He could almost see the gears in her head turning. He smiled to himself. This was just one of the other million things about Bra that he loved. She always tried to find a way to make everyone happy. "Now where were we before Pan interrupted us?" Bra asked laying down on her bed.

Goten's smile grew larger as he lay down on top of her. "I think that we were right about here," he said claming her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Trunks floated in mid air as he watched Pan gasp for air. They were both in the gravity room sparing as they had been doing for the past six weeks. This time it had been more intense than before. Pan was beginning to get desperate. She knew that it had taken her Grandfather Goku and Vegeta almost their whole like to become Super Sayin but not being able to reach that leave was beginning to tick Pan off. Plus add in the fact that Present Trunks and Marron had left the island promising to come back for a visit two days ago, made Pan want to become a Super Sayin even more. 

"Pan…can't we rest? You are warn out. We have been training for the past two days non stop." Trunks asked trying to talk some sense into Pan. 

Pan shook her head. "Your father in this time line didn't rest until he reached Super Sayin…so, I'm not going to either." Pan said floating back up to Trunks' height.

Trunks shook his head. Pan was beginning to get on his nerves. He could understand why she wanted to become a Super Sayin but enough was enough. Trunks was about to float back down to the ground and tell her to train by herself till tomorrow, when he remember something. Sometimes Sayins needed a little push of anger to reach the Super Sayin level. But how was he going to be able to push her to that level. It was then that the idea hit him.

"When are you going to give up Pan?" he asked her.

Pan gave Trunks an odd look. "What do you mean give up?"

"Haven't you realized it by now. There is no hope for you to reach Super Sayin. If there was, you would have reached it by now. So just give it up and be happy with your power level as it is."

Pan's mouth dropped open and Trunks instantly began to regret the things that he was saying to her, but he knew that he had to keep going. Other wise she would never reach her goal. "I highly doubt that you will become a Super Sayin because you hardly have enough Sayin blood in you. You are a pathetic excuse for a Sayin." Trunks continued.

At these words Pan began to cry almost appearing as if she was going to give up like Trunks told her to. But then Trunks could feel Pan's energy level increase. She was getting closer, just a little more and she would be there. "I am surprised that your Grandfather actually let you train. You have no strength and no hope of ever becoming a Super Sayin. It truly shows that Goku was an idiot."

Pan let out a cry that was a cross between an angry snarl and a growl. Slowly her hair began to change from it's normal raven color to a golden color. Her eyes changed from black to turquoise in a matter of seconds. "You can insult me all you want to. But when you start talking about my family. That is when I kill you!" Pan shouted charging toward Trunks and slamming her fist into Trunks' gut.

Trunks gasped for air and Pan slammed her elbow into his spine. Sending him crashing to the ground. Leaving a foot deep impact creator. Trunks barely had time to get out of the creator before Pan was on top of him. She forced him on his back and startled his waist. In any normal circumstances Trunks would have been thrilled that a pretty girl was on top of him, but now he was trying not to get killed. 

Trunks quickly held up his hands. "Wait! Before you deck me into next week. You should know that you are a Super Sayin now."

Pan's eyes grew large. She quickly reached back and pulled a stand of it back towards her eyes. Trunks was right. She was a Super Sayin. A smile lit up her face as she slowly got off of Trunks. She was about to say something to him when suddenly her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell out of Super Sayin mode. Trunks was easily able to catch her. 

He smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "You did good Panny. Your father would be proud." Trunks whispered as he carried her out of the gravity room and tried to ignore to tingly sensation that he was feeling from the small kiss.

* * *

"Well…I guess that this is good bye." Pan said sadly the next day after she recovered from her fainting.

Trunks nodded slowly. "Are you sure that you have to go? Don't you need to learn to control when you go Super Sayin? I'm not going to be around all the time to get you angry. You can stay as long as you like." he almost begged.

Pan shook her head and shifted her book bag uncomfortably. "I need to get home. I called Dad this morning and he says that it is time for me to get back."

Trunks nodded sadly. He wasn't sure why but for some reason he felt as if a part of him was leaving with Pan. "You will come back and visit me won't you?" he asked.

Pan nodded and reached forward to give him a hug. "I will. I'll be over here so much that you will wish I would leave." 

Trunks shook his head and returned the hug. "Never happen."

Pan pulled back from the hug and gave Trunks a sad smile. She then blasted off into the air and towards home.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well, thus finished another wonderful chapter of the story. I hope that you are all enjoying reading this. Sorry it took me so long to post it. I have been really busy with tons of stuff. Please click that magic review button down there and let me know what you think about the fic. I live for your comment. The more you give me the faster I will get out the next chapter! 


End file.
